


Hug

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Male Belarus is messed up, luckily Male Hungary doesn't care
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sembrava che ne avessi bisogno – fu l’unica giustificazione di Ungheria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
- Sembrava che ne avessi bisogno – fu l’unica giustificazione di Ungheria.  
  
Ma in realtà Bielorussia non aveva affatto bisogno di _tutto questo._ Né del calore della stretta salda ma gentile delle sue braccia attorno al suo corpo, né della sensazione dei suoi soffici riccioli castani contro la pelle, né del tono sorprendentemente comprensivo con cui l’altro aveva pronunciato quelle parole nell’incavo del suo collo. Bielorussia stava _benissimo_ , e non aveva bisogno di niente da nessuno, figuriamoci di un gesto così stucchevole, così odiosamente spontaneo e inaspettato e _intimo._   
  
Lui era uscito dalla sala del meeting solo per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, per fuggire da quella confusione di insulti e urla che gli altri avevano lo sfacciato coraggio di definire _riunione._ I discorsi inconsistenti e le parole vuote delle altre Nazioni e i continui battibecchi di Alice e Morgan e Françoise gli stavano facendo venire la nausea: non sopportava più tutti quegli isterici litigi malamente camuffati da discussioni su temi importanti per tutti, tutti quei _mangiarane pervertita_ e _rozza americana_ strillati senza alcuna considerazione per i timpani degli altri presenti. Erano la mera dimostrazione dell’egoismo e dell’immaturità degli altri Paesi.   
  
Ma tutte queste scuse non erano servite a nulla né con se stesso, né con Ungheria.  
Bielorussia pensava che nessuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza, ma lui l’aveva fatto e l’aveva subito seguito fuori dalla stanza, nel corridoio.  
  
\- È per tua sorella e Cina, vero? -. Bielorussia non rispose: Ungheria era abbastanza perspicace da trovare la risposta da solo, no?   
  
Intelligente e diretto. Normalmente, Bielorussia avrebbe apprezzato queste due qualità. Eppure, ora avrebbe tanto voluto mettere mano al suo coltello, sempre nella tasca della sua giacca, un compagno fedele quanto affilato che lo faceva sentire al sicuro, con il controllo della situazione stretto tra le dita.   
  
Fletté brevemente le dita della mano destra, anticipando la fredda solidità del manico contro la carne, pronto ad afferrare l’arma.   
  
Ma non lo fece, mentre ricordava il modo in cui Russia sorrideva – un vero sorriso, brillante e candido e sincero, e non era rivolto a lui – ed abbracciava quella sciocca ragazza. Perché lui poteva fingere che non contasse, e che sua sorella volesse solo divertirsi a spaventarla – ma era inutile almeno quanto i tentativi di Cina di sembrare spaventata _sul serio_ , di nascondere quella luce che le riscaldava gli occhi scuri e il modo in cui, nonostante i rimproveri e le imprecazioni, si appoggiava al petto di Russia, sforzandosi di rimanere tesa e all’erta.   
  
Era un abbraccio così simile a quello.   
  
Ma _quello_ non importava, perché per Bielorussia c’era e ci sarebbe sempre stata solo sua sorella. Non importava. _Non importava._   
  
La mano corse al coltello, che estrasse dalla tasca in un gesto rapido e sicuro, meccanico, dettato più dall’abitudine che dall’intenzione. La sua mano tremava: era un brivido quasi impercettibile, ma lui la osservò con orrore, come se non fosse nemmeno sua.   
  
Ungheria, ovviamente, notò il suo gesto. Ma non si spaventò, non se ne andò via come altri avevano già fatto.   
  
Lui rimase lì, e lo abbracciò un po’ più forte.

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
